Frozen Heart - Jewel of the Winter
by OmegaTexnos
Summary: I wished to be a hero, someone able to safe the entire world from its very apocalypse. One day, things changed according to what I've had foreseen. Only, the actual road leading up there wasn't as good as I imagined it to be. Thorny roads paved with nightmares. Within this journey which pushes my fortitude to its limit, I kept on bracing myself.
1. Episode 0-1

Episode 0 :

Calypso

**Episode 0-1: Always Watching You**

I'm not doing this because I want to.

Maybe it's just my own sense of duty to watch over you, because you're always the one being so reckless. To be honest, you're really becoming a pain in the ass. You're stupid, dense, and uncaring. So brash, rude, arrogant, yet on top of that, you always whine around and show your most pathetic side. I like that one part of you, not about your desire to be the best one out there, far beyond our reach.

Neither about your needless bragging about things untrue. Still, your own denseness and stupidity, combined with the overall nice inhabitants of this world—a person like you, a combination between utmostly idealistic and idiotic, at least able to live a peaceful life. From the start, I began to wonder, why am I always drawn to you? To watch over you within the shadows, and keep on being overshadowed, while you just took all the spotlight?

One thing for sure. You have something I didn't have, and possibly will never have.

A power to change the entire world with your smile and brash foolishness.

From the start, us fairies were never a big dreamer to begin with. All that we want was just the inner peace for all eternity. After the times of great war had ended, all that's left was just a time when everything becomes so peaceful and pleasant.

Yet I also know, the moment of peace usually won't last forever, at least not for that long. Maybe for humans, they could obtain everlasting peace within their short amount of lives, but to us fairies, who had lengthy lifespan spanning hundreds of years, there's at least gotta be one or two major incidents causing such a severe turmoil.

Maybe I'm just the one thinking about it. Normally, us fairies were not the ones to ponder about such things, all which came in our mind was just simple things like the stuff usually thought by a normal human child, and we will always be a child for our entire lifetime.

A child brimming with innocence.

I was different. They once called me the cursed fairy, by the time I suddenly learned a certain ability. The ability to question, something which many others didn't.

It ultimately made me being left out, and I often spent my time mostly alone, or with a group of friends who I'm never going to be able to converse with freely, as it's quite easy for them to not understand what I meant unless I put it simply enough. I was desperate, longing for the friendship I always yearned since long time ago, to finally found someone able to understand me.

One day finally came by, the moment when I really wished that I never existed in this world to begin with. Within this world, I am no longer able to communicate with, no longer able to seek any warmth within this cold atmosphere...

You finally came, with an icicle fall being thrown to my face. It hurts, stupid.

At the very least, I know of one thing, in which you and I were related. Both of us were basically helpless. Thus, I think it becomes my duty to watch you from afar, to protect this smile of yours. Even if I'm not even strong enough like you, I'll make sure to help you stay away from the greatest of troubles.

It's not like I want to do it. It was necessary for me to keep on living.

Cirno.

Please smile for me this time, for me and myself alone.

From Dai-chan.

Of course, you won't understand something so embarrassing and not so simply put. But at the very least, I am happy.

I am telling you this one more time.

It's not like I have any special feelings for you.

I just found someone similar to me, someone to connect with each other, as both of us were basically helpless. Maybe one day, our helplessness will be cured by some unforeseen miracle, but I just hope that moment will never ever come.

May this eternal peace will always persist.

Xxx

Basically, in this world, to us weak fairies, were filled with monsters. Those who could decimate everything within a glimpse of second passing, not out of hatred, nor it was something personally intended—it was just for fun, due to this world being so peaceful someone eventually goes so bored and started wreaking havoc.

Danmaku battles, previously used along with the spell card rules invented during the times of previous incidents, now changed roles into something made for casual entertainment—especially for the strong—those who were able to trample down the entire world under their feet.

Yet, there's one thing that was really strange, I just can't believe it. How could such a world where extremely powerful creatures capable of wreaking havoc anywhere, could live within such peace?

The person in question who solved the entire string of incidents was even more monstrous, the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, along with her partner, the 'Not-so-Ordinary' Magician. Among all of the monsters which came towards our way, those two were probably the strangest of them. Nevertheless, I owe them one thing, and that one thing only—the times of peaceful living.

What made me heavily indebted, besides the fresh air, was the opportune moment to see someone special smiling brightly in front of me. Even if, the one she's smiling at definitely wasn't me. She always looked up for the strong, admired them from afar—respected them—even though it doesn't really seem like it.

Maybe she's kinda terrible at expressing her feelings out, that she wanted to be friends with them. It was expressed by the actions of causing trouble to them, so eventually they will notice her presence.

I'd like that side of her who tries so hard to overcome the obstacles, albeit it was futile. She's also one of the very little people i know who actually had dreams. The people out there who were basically already gifted with power, lived their lives by looking down on those who have little to no blessing.

I just can't forgive those who trampled down on her, just because she had dreams, albeit futile as it seems. Since they were basically gifted from the start, they won't really understand her at the very slightest.

This thought, by itself, was probably the most meaningless of them all. Where everyone had perfectly happy lives without a care, I just sat there, pondering about many things others will pay no mind at all. It was the curse of those with the ability to question, but without the ability to gain noteworthy answers. With the actual burden on my mind piling up—I could only rely on the force of those living without a care near me, whom I could relate to.

Please save me...from this curse...

Very little did I know, that my habits of questioning things finally bore its own fruit at a certain time, certain day. Which was a power to guide those with the ability to change the fate of the world. A certain world that's going towards its own ruin, brought upon by itself.

That was the time when I had my eyes completely open, that no matter how insignificant the existence of someone, one day will come when they will be the savior of the entire world. Regardless of them being gifted or not, that doesn't matter. The most important thing was neither given or earned.

It was already there since the beginning of their existence; waiting to be tapped on by going through the journey to find oneself, whether they were conscious of it or not.

What about me, and my own abilities? I was only there to question and simply decide where I will be going. In the end, the one actually giving me the answer was someone else.

So to say, it was someone I'd least expect to say something like that to me.

Well, nevermind.

Xxx

I know for once, that certain thing which makes me happy.

It was a certain goal, which urges me to keep moving on whenever I'm desperate.

I'm sorry that I couldn't tell anyone, not even you about this at that time.

You know, for someone with so much insignificance as me, I had some really childish dreams. Like, wanting to be a hero, to save the world or something, from a certain incident that only me and myself able to solve. The ones rendering even the most powerful utterly weak and helpless, and then I will step into the spotlight to save the day. A really childish dream indeed.

I also want to know who I really am.

Am I just a mere fairy that was out to live a meaningless life, or am I up for something much more? I know one thing for sure about you, that you will undertook a perilous path, and finally become something much more than what many others perceived.

The moment finally came by, when it's time for me to finally step into the spotlight, just like what I've had foreseen.

But it was much different; it wasn't pleasant at all.

It was...truly nightmarish.

Somehow I wished that this kind of thing should never happen, but it's already a given, a set fate for it to eventually happen. So they said. A huge burden lies in both you and me. We, the weak and powerless fairies, came to undertake a journey, with the gamble of the entire world, the time of peace we live in.

Due to the force of our selfishness and childish assumptions, we've eventually had uncovered something we probably shouldn't even have known for the rest of our lifetimes.

The Frozen Heart.


	2. Episode 0-2

**Episode 0-2 : Illumination**

"The Frozen Heart?" so I exhaled as I spoke.

The room, dimly lit it seems, was illuminated by a certain strange torch at the innermost center. Shadowy figures sat up front and around, with features unknown. I sat on a certain corner, nearby the wooden walls adorned in Eastern styling, a sliding door to my left for those who wanted to use the restroom.

"You heard correctly, oh nameless fairy." a gentle womanly voice came from a shadowy figure wearing a kimono with flower-laced patterns, sitting opposite direction across me, distances away divided by the torch.

She sat firmly with her legs crossed, with elegance and refinement exhaling from every pore. As far the distance seems bit further ten meters apart, her voice resounded clearly across the room, maybe it's also due to the night being silent that time.

Or maybe it was too quiet. So deathly tranquil even a drop of leaf would come to its own spotlight.

As much I wanted to gasp in awe to her refined speech, I also wanted to sound a protest. I have a name too, albeit mundane it seems. Regardless of that, I simply kept my mouth shut. There's a few other people present in the room; they wore hooded outfits so I couldn't see their face clearly.

"Historians." she let our her voice again; it left me out with cold shudder.

I simply nodded.

"Our family has kept the history of Gensokyo for generations."

There must be a reason why she and the others kept their identity secret within this night, and as someone who were called here by someone of authority, I was obliged to remain silent.

"Sorry to call you out so suddenly. You'd probably wonder, why calling a certain fairy, at all times, when you normally turn out to the Shrine Maiden and her friends for help."

The answer is simple.

I believe only the fairies could find it.

As they were the ones

most united with nature.

Within its own most ferocious

shelter, according to the records.

Only the fairies could befriend such

atrocity, as it were their own brethren.

Find the Frozen Heart

with 'her'.

Who possess the strength

and the courage to surmount

all obstacles.

And you, who possessed

the knowledge and wisdom to

guide those with power.

Both of you were the Chosen Ones.

I believe this item was our

only choice

to restore the distortion

that's been happening

in this world ever since.

I could only nod; breathing a heavy sigh. Yet another weight had been placed upon my weak, brittle shoulders. Originally having to bear such burden to question many things.

From the start, I know that I have no say to this matter. It was simply forced down upon me, and I cannot resist. But, to suddenly involve her, who definitely knows nothing, and currently suffering from many things already—this was too cruel.

"Do you know...just how much she's have to suffer because of this? Yet, you people still..." my voice trembled; it was neither anger or sadness. Another undefined feeling assaulted my heart, and it urges me to scream aloud.

The shadowy figures afront and around paid no heed as I stood my brittle, frail body.

Somehow I was not affected that much from the distortion. Yet for the more fragile-minded ones, like little children, there had been various complications. Further away, thundering roars akin to a beast resounded; sending shivers as it tore upon the night.

"Think about her." so the woman breathed her voice again to my ears. It naturally calms my agitated state. She continued, "If you do not wish to save her yourself, we will just choose someone else that's up to this task-"

"I'll do it."

It was out of desperation.

...of wanting her to finally notice me, by finally doing something of significance to her, who rarely think about things through, ever.

Once more, the thundering roar struck the room, so the entire city again.

Just like the last time, and the time before that; an innocent baby had died that night.

So it goes.

Xxx

The memory of our first meeting.

Pleasant sky, fresh air, beneath a lush green tree.

...with an icicle fall to the face.

"Ouch, that hurts!" so I yelled in irritation.

Just before, I was feeling depressed. Thinking that I've got many things I want to do. Yet, I was severely lacking in courage, that I'm not someone with something special to achieve great things. I was stuck in a rut, and could not move even an inch from the rock bottom. I was really afraid of taking action, that eventually each thing I've done would result in utter failure, ending up with everyone hating me so much.

She came to me with a foolishly broad smile filled with intentions of playful mischief. Just like a sun shimmering directly to my heart, she brought warmth to the chill down my cold, desperate heart, even if she's actually an ice fairy. Kind of ironic, but that's how she came to interest me from the very start.

A really brash, reckless personality with no such thing as a mistake in her dictionary. Rather, I began to doubt whether she knew such thing as a dictionary in the first place. Her blue eyes staring at me intently, its marvelous glint gently soothing.

Stare that was so deep; I felt it was even deeper than the ocean itself. Her sapphire, aquamarine colored hair ruffled as the pleasant wind sent blew; sending her clothes wavering.

"Sorry 'bout that. Lookin' for fairies, come in three. Thought it's ya. They stole my frozen frogs."

Frogs? You have to be kidding me. For a stupid frog I have to suffer like this?

"Hey there, please at least tell me that you're not being serious."

The wind at that time was quite unexpected. A strong wind blowing afront her, who's standing atop me, and I just sat there beneath the tree. It made her skirt unintentionally raised, to the point it reveals her nicely formed thighs and hips, along with...

A stripped panties, white and light blue it seems. Right in front of my face.

"Wha-wha-wha-" the voice unintentionally came from my lips.

A strange heat began to accumulate on my face, and as the vision of her—uhh-came by so close, something within me began to sizzle, and it eventually made myself dizzy.

The wind finally let out; her skirt went back to its respective position. Surge of disappointment blew across my face; still the heat and the sizzle was there. Her look at that time, was so innocent and clueless. Want to fill up the word 'indecent' but she was so pure and childish for it to become 'indecent'.

It was out of sudden, but her words struck me out of blue like no other.

Something definitely had awakened that moment on.

"Do you like...looking at it...so much?"

I was once out cold like an ice-cube past the terminal point. When I met her, I became water, and at this certain moment, I might had been vaporized. She certainly had struck me dumb, this heat piling up, making me lose control.

I...can't...

"YOU IDIOT!" this time, it's more like something blurted out of embarrassment. The voice rang so loud, it's making me even more anxious and nervous.

She just stood there, sucking on her finger. Her somewhat clueless stare given at me actually sent sizzling heat down my spine.

"Actually, I think I'm a genius."

The best part?

You know, I actually believed what she said at that moment. That she's a genius or something, I don't know why.

The sky was blue, like the usual past of peaceful times. Back there, mysterious giggling sounds could be heard from within the woods. It's the voices of those who would also be my friend, the one who would played along with us alot, and it eventually became a really useful diversion for letting go of my lonely, depressed times.

Still, there's a tinge of pain and sadness that's been culminating, each time I went up to play with them.

That girl, the one giving me such bright, innocent smile.

Neither of the smile was truly directed at me. It was for the strong ones she looked up to, who never really looked at her back. Neither of those were especially a smile for me.

Maybe I'm just selfish, lonesome, and especially childish. I sought attention from her, but basically been too embarrassed to admit it.

Xxx

"Dai-chan's white today."

"Stupid."

She meant, the color of my underwear.

I really wonder. Am I happy to see her like this? Being so clingy and helpless without me near her. Definitely not, seeing her in the state of near-death like this, in the end made me feel an excruciating amount of pain. I do not want to lose her, ever. If I were to take her place anyhow, so be it, it's much better than seeing her painful state, yet still able to smile without a care like this.

Back then, she sometimes act clingy, and it made me feel so warm and cozy. Yet, when she looked at the other side, when I'm not around, and that twinge of feelings when she's not there, off to places unknown—I felt scared, like—all of the courage until now has all dissipated. When she's like this, I basically felt powerless. How am I supposed to keep on living, in this condition?

I don't know, I just don't know.

Truly, I wished I could go back to the times of peace, just like that time where I could just play around without a care in the world with them. How my mind was filled with regret, of not being able to cherish the past.

At first, everything was fun and tranquil. Until one day, something came up and tore the balance of this world.

They refer to it, as the 'Infernals'.

It was a certain accursed entity, in which all of my hatred and thirst for vengeance lies.


	3. Episode 0 - Interlude

**Episode 0 - Interlude **

There are some people who's able to think things through, but unable to do anything. It was the source of greatest frustration, and they ultimately destroyed themselves through utter depression. Some others able to do everything they wanted in their life without thinking things through, so to say, ignorance is bliss.

They basically lived lives so happy, it made me brimming with envy.

Me and her, we belonged into separate categories. Me being the first, and she belonged in the latter part. She was supposed to be the object of my most intense envy, but for some reason, it's me who wanted to help her, and to protect her. Even if we're much different, there's something which tied us back together.

It might be more than just utter helplessness.

Xxx

Times where I felt lonesome had came once more. On these occasions I just went by myself to read a book on some isolated corner. No eyesores and distracting noises around. It was quiet; it was tranquil; it was the perfect place to wallow in seclusion.

"You like studying, Dai-chan?"

One certain day. It was during spring. The weather was clearly nice, and the flower petals blossomed gracefully. I sat by the school's terrace, nearby the backyard flower garden, with sensei standing behind me. She seems to come out of nowhere, or just simply strolling around. Maybe it was a chance encounter, a strange coincidence.

The noises of kids playing in the front yard rattles around through here, although it wasn't that loudly clear. Our conversation, however, might as well be further outside their hearing range, and practically inaudible from far away. We talked in a low, calm, serene voice. Maybe a bit friendly, and a bit too formal for a casual talk between a teacher and student.

That was when I decided to finally jump on the gun, unable to hold the excruciating pain within my thoughts any longer.

"I don't know, I'm just searching for a certain reason, Keine-sensei."

The reason to live strong, and to guide my life with a smile. I kind of have the feeling, that the books might give me the certain answer I sought. Still I haven't found the answer I've longed for.

Of course I can't just say that. My mouth just refused to mutterthe majority of my thoughts to anyone out there.

"Hmm?"

Her vacant look gave me a tinge of loneliness, yet I could not blame her for that. I basically told her such vague things, it most likely would give her the wrong idea of some sort.

I said the words anyway, just to finally let out the burden on someone I seemingly trust:

"Why am I basically unhappy, when the others had their own life filled with happiness? Was it because I always thought about so many unnecessary things or-"

...was it truly a mistake for me, of being born into this world?

"Don't say that." she cut off my words with a gentle voice, caught me off guard on top of that. I was quite shocked; my expression must be that of utter astonishment. It was by then my heartbeat starts escalating; it was clearly out of agitation due to my words being cut off so nonchalantly, but even so, I kept my composure, and said:

"Sorry." out of reluctance, I said that. This would be quite impolite for a student to talk back to their teachers, this I know. Yet, even when I'm talking to someone of equal grounds, I probably would utter that without any reservations. I think, it's just common courtesy that I must hide my own true face just to get along with the others.

She gave my head a gentle pat, ruffling my green hair and fixing the position of my hair ribbon. It was so comfortable, like a tenderly care given by a parent to her child.

"There's nothing wrong with giving so much thought to living by itself. If it's just how you are, then why don't you carry it through the end?"

Easier said than done. You sound like you understand anything, without even knowing what exactly have I been through.

"It's so painful. I don't know if I can wait any longer with my lengthy lifespan, sensei."

Fairies live longer than humans. Naturally, they would live peaceful, innocent lives, due to their cognitive prowess below par with humans. I was different, maybe I'm about on par with a regular human adult—only more gloomy, depressed, and lonely.

I was cursed.

"I know that feel."

What feel? All that I know, sensei was a regular human being, a gentle teacher who looks after her own students with utmost care. She's usually patient, but don't even anger her though. I've seen some of my peeps got head butted by sensei and really, just looking at her face, it seems to hurt a lot. There were youkai, there were humans, and there was Cirno—who accidentally also got called out by sensei a lot.

"Uh..."

Wait a moment. I sort of forgotten about her being a half-youkai with a lengthy lifespan out there. She was gentle and composed, lacking in the wild and insane aspect I kind of sense in most youkai out there.

Maybe she was right about knowing what I'm experiencing, somewhat. The me in the past was probably just too preoccupied about myself to notice it.

...

"Whenever things seem to eventually lose hope, and you find your days meaningless. I know of one thing."

"What is it, sensei?"

"You know, I teach, to see these kids, see them mature and become a grown up one day. Nurturing them to become someone significant has always been my passion. I'm sure you'll find yours one day, Dai-chan. You won't ever be depressed again with many things, since there's at least be one thing only you can do that makes your life meaningful."

"Umm...yeah. I think so too."

That still doesn't answer my question.

"Now excuse me while I'll be preparing the class, you should also prepare too, Dai-chan. Please go look after Cirno to make sure she wouldn't be late, okay? Now, I-."

"Sensei."

There's still something I need to say to her, no matter what.

"Yes, Dai-chan?"

"Please don't laugh when I tell you this.'

"I promise I won't."

A glimmer of faint hope resides within me as I tried calling these words out once more.

"I want to be a hero. A hero that saves the world from its total destruction."

...

...

...

"I'm sure you can."

"Someone as insignificant as me?"

"Everyone can do it, when they worked hard enough."

No, not that kind of hero. It's probably something, a bit more special. A role that's fit for only me and myself alone to fulfill. It's truly the most selfish dreams out there, and if you ever understood it that way, sensei, I'm sure you'll definitely hate me.

"...t-that's impossible."

"There are some things impossible to fulfill yes." sensei nodded a few times, cupping her chin with the palm of her hand as she thought, she flicked her finger and said to me, in a confident way: "But you now, even by doing something simple, that everyone can do, someone can be the greatest hero in the lives of people out there."

"Like, saving the world?"

I don't know, what's so special about saving the world, but I just view it as something grand, something I must fulfill to make this life meaningful.

"Yes I think. In my opinion, there will be no world without people. For me, the kind of ideal hero I'm looking forward to, is the one who are able to touch and inspire the lives of many people out there. Making their lives meaningful and rewarding. It was my definition of saving the world, and you can be one too, in the future."

It was an inspiring speech, yet the concept of giving it all to the people was still out touch with my thoughts, making me unable to comprehend it.

"I still don't understand."

...

"Do you have someone you love?"

...

...

...

"W-what's with that all of sudden!"

A certain face came to mind. It was someone whose name I did not want to mention because it seems too obvious.

"Putting it simply, I think a hero starts by doing your best for someone you love. That's all there's to it. See you in class later, Dai-chan."

She left just like that.

It was rather unfair of her to do so.

Do I really have someone I love?

Do I really love her, in that way?

It was embarrassing to admit.

But, I think.

I don't hate her, at the very least.


	4. Episode 0-3

**Episode 0-3 : Crater**

"Please die, you do not deserve to live any more. Perhaps, you were already forgotten, and nobody likes you. We want each of you to disappear from our peaceful place. Because you were those unwanted, your existence was a burden to us all."

"Suffer for all eternity, because your very existence was a sin, a mere garbage. Yes, to put it simply, you are just a garbage. It's not your choice, it's just the fate's calling. To make room for the stronger to come. For a better world, someone and something unworthy must be sacrificed."

"Do you believe this choice was pretty much unfair? Maybe it was, to you, but to us, it was the ultimate justice bestowed by our god since the ancient times. The soul must go off somewhere. Rest assured, you pieces of burden, that there might be a better place suited for you."

"We'll just throw you off towards the outside world, where the rotten people as you gather around. It will be fun, when we see those sinners gather. Killing each other, torturing their own kind, and ultimately shall self-destruct and suffer penultimate tragedy."

"Won't it just be perfect, that we've also thrown out the unnecessary things for you to use? And you call us unfair. Look again, see how much better this world without you around. Good riddance, good riddance. We do not abandon things, we just discard them accordingly. Ain't it fun? Yes, you should feel so."

"Those who are weak do not deserve to make their choices in life. Only a path of humiliation and eternal suffering. It's not a choice to be strong, it was a gift. And those not possessing this gift will eventually be a burden to society. This is a world for the strong and the blessed, which makes this world so peaceful, just like that."

Memories of those that were forgotten. Those that were weak enough, they were ultimately abandoned. It was the cruel world, where the survival of the fittest remained. As peaceful this world sounds, it revealed so much dark secrets. The higher-ups of this world did not like their sins being pulled out, I'm not talking about the iconic figures and the heroes, you could say, the one administrating the nation and pulling many strings on the background.

That's how the meeting at that time, to discuss the Frozen Heart thing was held that night. They purposefully designated me as a target to blame, if something were to be leaked out, if otherwise, they would have made myself wore a disguise too. How about that woman in floral kimono? I haven't seen her since the meeting. Maybe she caught her, I don't know.

They said, at that time the sky ruptured, and a meteor fell down towards the Misty Lake, resulting in a small crater forming in the middle of the lake. The crater produced a distortion, which made lots of people started writhing in pain, and at night thundering noises like a dragon's roar could be heard anyhow. The fairies had to evacuate into the neighboring area because of the distortion being really painful to them. Many of those unable to live with humans, so the company of youkai might suffice.

What was inside the crater, they were basically forbidden to say it.

I cannot understand the way of their thinking. If they want to save this place, please do spill out everything. There's also many things I want to have some mind to: why me? Enough of this blasphemous prophecy! It certainly did not see whether-

"In the meantime, it's best if we take Cirno to Eientei. I think Eirin has the medicine needed to cure her sickness before it's too late."

We took refuge at Keine-sensei's home. The place was quite comfortable, it could be much more pleasant if only the distortion wasn't around.

There's something I must do before going to Eientei with Cirno. Before that, I asked:

"Sensei."

"Yes?"

"Do you really believe in something like 'the chosen ones'? You know, I have this burden carried upon me, when I myself could not do anything of significance."

To which she replied:

"There's something only you can do, and that's probably what urges them to choose you. I do not know for certain about the circumstances, but in the end, look into your heart and follow it accordingly whenever you're in doubt."

The search for the Frozen Heart could wait later, they said. For the moment, please go to Eientei to heal Cirno, and by the meantime, collect the seals in various places within Gensokyo in order to open the pathway towards the Ancient Ice Mountain. That was the place where the legendary artifact, the Frozen Heart resides, according to the records. The seal was protected by a strange power, and only certain fairies with a special ability able to use it.

During the meeting, there was a glyph stone aglow with green light. I touched it, and the light simply resonates with me. That was the moment when someone told the others, that their assumption was correct. I still did not know how did they come up with the same thing for Cirno, but they did mention a blue glyph stone resonating, so it might be true.

Still, if sensei told me to just follow my heart...

There's still some time left, i think, before the carriage to Eientei embarks.

Xxx

"Infernals?"

"Yes."

"The spirits and the remnants of those forgotten, further abandoned by sending them to a so-called outside world since long time ago. These are the ones unable to make it no matter what, further stuck in the rift between this world and the outside world. Not just people, but various accursed objects, that might have developed a soul by itself. Either way, they were proven to be destructive to Gensokyo, thus they were sent by."

"Did the border youkai, Yakumo Yukari, knew about this?"

"She simply did not care. Lesser wordly matters did not appeal to me, let the humans reap what they had sown, she said. I want to spend my peaceful time with Ran and Chen, so please don't concern me with such trivial matters ever again. Sounds like her, huh? Putting it simply, it was simply opened up by amateurs, they were too much of a coward to ever dare to venture nearby a youkai as powerful as her."

"Either way, why do you know about all this, Mokou-san? Aren't this supposed to be off-limits to..."

"I just knew it anyhow. Don't underestimate my knowledge. Going to hide the truth from your students, eh, Keine? You make one bad teacher, you know. The truth ain't gonna protect these pipsqueaks from dying."

"You! How can you just say these things so calmly like that...did you know how much I..."

"I know."

"..."

"When you lived for so long, you began to see people coming and dying within a blink of an eye. You wanted to establish an emotional connection, albeit being in different grounds. You already knew about it being so futile and meaningless, yet you still-"

"Enough of this! Why won't you let my students rest in peace? These two fairies...they practically lost their hometown because of the crater!"

"They are the ones deserve of knowing the truth the most. Truth, at times, will hurt ourselves deeper than anything. But, let me tell you this, not knowing the truth will lead into a much deeper calamity, even beyond helplessness. I can assure that."

There was silence.

Two of them were basically talking while I'm still half asleep, my eyes closed.

The night seems to be going on forever.

"What will you do, Keine? Would you let both of them suffer the burden of being the sacrifical lamb for the corrupt leaders?"

"..."

"You know one thing for sure. You want to protect those you hold dear, no matter if you will be hurt the most in the end."

"Mokou-san, I'm not that good of a person. It's just my own excuse to fill the void that's been expanding within me. But if I'm able to, I'll do the best I can to help them."

"Just like usual, eh? You never change."

"Yes."

"Well, let me tell you one thing. Be honest to yourself and those you held dear. It was quite devastating, if you're lying to those who would be dying shortly after, right? Of course, I'm not implying that they were that fragile. But yeah, in this world, even the strongest and the most durable could perish at any moment. Even me-"

"I don't want to lose you."

"Ugh...Keine...please don't look at me with such eyes..."

The conversation took many strange turns. I knew one thing thus far, that both of them were really close. I don't know whether me and her would be that close, though. I still had some hesitations whether I'm near that fairy girl, but I know, that there's a strange affection I had for her.

I swear, it was not something like love.

Of course not.

I'm not denying something at all.

You know, something which urges me to look out and watch over her at times, and to make her notice my presence. You could say, there's something within her which made me happy.

That's all that I could say.

Xxx

How did it turn out like this? A place filled with lush green leaves, where we used to play around together, me and my friends. The gentle wind that swept by the entire region had all turned into a deathly scene. Stale air, eerie fog, pungent smells like something rotten burning. In midst of the chaos, a small crater amidst the lake just laid there, black flames emanating from it. The trees nearby started to deteriorate, and the nearby grounds started to decay little by little.

Even stranger still, that I was somehow drawn to this distortion, and somehow it did not seem to affect me that much. Cirno looks a bit pained though, and even more, from faraway still. I wonder what the resonance in the glyph stone means, anyhow?

I just flew from the human village to this place. I think there's still time ahead, maybe one day or two, due to the disturbances, before the carriage from Eientei will come, along with the preparation for our stay here. I wonder what it will be like at the Lunar Palace? No, this isn't the time to be dilly-dallying about luxury things in times like this, need to focus more about Cirno and the quest—so I thought.

It was by then, after I observed the insides of the crater from faraway, at one spot not that secluded by the black flame.

I was completely without words, as what to make out of ti.

"Cirno?"

Within the small crater, further deep inside, I saw her body lying there, giving out a warmth blue light. She seemed to be in much pain.

What was going on?

I tried going towards her, but a powerful presence had stopped me from doing so, floating behind me. Neither step could I take to rescue this fairy I held dear.

In the end, I couldn't even do anything for her.

End of Episode 0


	5. Episode 1-1

Episode 1 :

Distortion

**Episode 1-1 : Premonition**

Moments flashing by.

It was that moments of the past. Like the photographs of the dead, once upon a time, all of them had opened up. Pictures flashing by, rekindling the events, the experiences once happened. It was the forest; it was the mist; it was me; it was her; it was us together. Neither a single trace of the lake during the past, was left on the current day.

"CIRNO!"

When was the first time I yelled like this? Maybe this is the first time. Neither birds nor the wind rustles would reply to my outburst of speech. The forest is dead. A sudden impulse struck me, spellbound to no end. Wanting to reach out towards her, onto the crater, and-

"STOP IT!"

The same voice I've heard before, during the night. It was, and it is Mokou-san. Her thunderous voice rattled my eardrums from far away. Both of us stayed afloat the surface of the misty lake. It stopped me frozen; unable to come closer.

Now the shallow mist atop the lake started to give out unpleasant smelling odor. The crater generated such feelings of intense hatred and anguish. Even when as near as I am, it was still far away. I could still feel such kind of negativity, of wanting to take vengeance, of wanting to seal the place shut, of wanting to take back what's inside it - bringing it back to myself.

"You're a totally screwed up fairy, don't you think? I've got the feeling that you'd do something like this, regardless of your calm behavior."

Her reprimands pierced my heart like no other. Something inside me awakens as she spoke to me straight away without a single bit of reservation.

"Sorry...but C-Cirno..."

"She's resting at Keine's and always been resting here since yesterday, the day before that, or from who knows when. I don't know what you're actually seeing, but yeah...I think you owe me for saving your life. Details could wait later, now let's go."

We flew together, or it could be said, that I followed her back. Far away, distancing ourselves away from the crater. I don't know, but as much there's something ominous on that thing which lures me in, there's something bigger, even larger than the depths of my comprehension. It was something abstract, nonsensical, yet at the same time, it bears an extremely strong sense of hatred and vengeance, that I soon enough become absorbed into it, wanting to take vengeance by sealing the crater once and for all.

Which is also my most important mission. Yet, I also wondered whether I'll be cut out for this task or not. Most of times, I always doubted myself.

"Don't even think of going inside that crater." so Mokou-san said to me.

There was a faint thundering roar, similar to what happened that night. The sound and noises been happening for days. It all began with the sudden rupture at one point within the Gensokyo's border, resulting in a single meteor falling into the misty lake. The crater seems to be expanding through limitless depths, as Mokou-san told me. Several children, starting from the weakest ones, had died. The number count keeps on increasing, still, the only thing the government can do about it, is to give up and placed their burden on a certain chosen one.

I accepted it anyway, because I wanted to save her.

There's a bigger question though. Why must choose me, when there's plentiful of far more powerful people out there? The blue and green glyph stone resonating, it must be due to some reason. To this question, Mokou-san answered:

"There had been monsters everywhere, the powerful ones you referred to got their hands full with incidents all over. We could give you some aid, but like you, we've got something on our own to protect. We did not have all the time in this world."

"B-but, the human village is...you know..."

"Well, big fairy. When the carriage to Eientei came by, and you finally went through all the path, you'll begin to see what I meant. The core of the distortion is not the crater itself. It's merely an entrance, towards the core, which is within the Gensokyo itself. The distortion comes from all over, scattered across the place, appearing everywhere. That's what makes the handling quite difficult."

The explanation didn't really get to me. But from what I understand, there was chaos everywhere. They got their hands full, but regardless of that, they were willing to help me to save Cirno, and restoring peace to the world we lived in.

"I see..."

"It could happen at the human village at any moment too. But I think, it's been protected by a special barrier. The same with Eientei and various other places. The most dangerous places are now the roads, and the pathways all over. Those who couldn't appear inside the barrier, will come nearby enough to wreck it themselves, with various distortions happening near them. We'll come to stop it at any cost. The barrier is not invulnerable."

It must be extremely tough to protect such wide area from all over the place. I don't know if it was even possible, and I couldn't even imagine myself doing it in any way somehow.

The human village became more and more visible as we talked during our flight together. All the accursed ground had all but gone, so the nauseating feelings which filled my mind up to some point.

"One last question though, Mokou-san. Do you know why the carriage to Eientei will take one or two days before it finally came by? It's not that...you know. I think, they will become exhausted from the fight soon enough if we don't hurry."

Oh my goodness, again I'm worried over the things too much. Regardless of that, I still braved myself to ask.

"Who told you so? The carrier will come this night, so, if you have any last regards to your friends, make it now. You'd be going with her."

It had already been decided. It will come earlier than what I've heard before. The stuff must be much more serious than I thought.

Keine-sensei's house was out there as we've descended from our flight. The afternoon was quiet, with little disturbances around.

"One last thing. I don't know what's the stuff about the blue and the green glyphs. But I've read about that before, that the glyph stones are either the symbol of sacrifice or summoning. Better be the latter. At the very least, do not trust anybody." that's the thing Mokou-san said before she embarked again upon her duties.

It left me spellbound, without knowing what to say next.

I nonchalantly entered the house through the front entrance to see what's in store for me.

Xxx

There's Rumia, Wriggle, and Mystia. To my surprise, they were already back on their foot – their recovery being faster than what I previously thought. Mystia hummed her usual songbirds with Wriggle sitting beside her, giving an awkward smile. Rumia acts depressed, turning her face against the wall, sitting at one corner – it was kind of gloomy and dark.

"Crawling...in...my...skin."

"These...wounds...they...will...not...heal."

At the most part, it was quite cheerful.

All of us sat around Cirno, still lying there kind of weak down the futon. Her condition does not seem to be improving. It was her smile that's always been there. Something seemingly foolish and playful – it also adds up a glimmer of faint hope of better tomorrow.

"So yeah." it's Wriggle who started the important conversation, "You'd be leaving tonight?"

"Yup." I replied shortly.

The atmosphere turned rather gloomy after we've practically just ate the rice cakes and downed the tea cups, also changing the towel that's been put on Cirno's heat. Mainly we used hot water, even though she's an ice fairy.

"I've baked some fish cakes. At school, it was that time during the home economics. We've just recovered early this morning." as she talked, Mystia pulled out something from the bag she's carried all along the way. There's a box, similar to a lunch box. The case made of translucent metal, so it's easy enough to see what's inside. Looks like Taiyaki, smells like bean paste.

"Tell that to Cirno, I think your delicious cooking will boost her appetite. She hasn't been eating well lately."

Maybe it's my way of talking that seem kind of harsh to her, that she kind of slumped down and kind of looking dejected.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

I've always had that guilty conscience to apologize whether I had said something which might upset anyone, even in the slightest bit. I wonder if she's actually-

"N-no, it's not about Cirno. H-have you been eating well lately, Dai-chan?"

So it's now about me huh.

"You know, I'm not a glutton like most of you guys so-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GLUTTON!"

Rumia appeared on my back, out of nowhere, yelled out uncontrollably and bit my head on top of that. It really hurts.

Frozen bananas on the rooftop. It bit a tree, and it was me.

...

...

...

Yes I'm still here, and this chapter still goes on.

I haven't died – yet.

Somewhere along the time of our conversation, about what to do next, the usual foolish things we've chatted – I eventually fell asleep. Maybe they were right – I haven't been eating well and haven't been getting a good time of rest lately. As I fell down the floor, I barely remembered that feel of something being enveloped within me. Along with faint whispers heard within the room.

There was a dream, about the times happening by within the past.

There was me; there was her; and there was them.

It was that certain memory on the misty lake where we caught frozen frogs together for no clear reason.


	6. Episode 1-2

**Episode 1-2 : Heaven**

Vindicated.

Took one path, blamed for not taking the other. Blamed for making mistakes all the time. In the end, the pathways diverged within one intersection. Pathways that divided itself towards the heaven and hell.

No.

Neither a single path lies within sight leading towards the heaven. A choice given; a dilemmatic choice. Which kind of hell do you want to tread in towards? Working so hard, in the end unable to meet the desired results as we speak.

Neglecting everything, the complete destruction of one's own life. It was a point of no return, when one supposedly had to suffer for all eternity just for attaining their own very dignity. The trait of being so beautifully imperfect, which we had forsaken long time ago.

We're not humans anymore, we'd probably just machines and dolls created by our god to appease him. Our life was not of our own; it was not worth living. Would it be best if we died altogether, rather than secluding ourselves deep within the areas of tyranny? There was no way out either - basically hopeless and so.

So we've created the idea of a place called Heaven.

It was there for those who believed in their path and their ways of living towards the end. It will be there for those who held up their hopes high, until their moment of death and decay finally goes there. I know for sure that the Hell itself exists. Where the Heaven will be, I do not know, nor do I understand a single gist of it.

Believing in a vague concept such as Heaven, it kept my mind in sanity whilst waiting, what presumably an eternal wait within this very Hell. I just want to believe, that someday, my savior will guide me outside this crater, for myself to gain the life filled with happiness for the first time.

Though in the end, I can only hope.

Xxx

"Dai-chan, come over here!"

When was the moment I started having these kinds of dreams? Back then, I've seen another side of me, living a completely different – a nightmarish life that's seemingly without hope.

"Hey! I told ya to come here! Look, look, all these frogs I've been freezing! You're listening to me, aren't ya?"

The scenery happened during that day was, most likely, a normal thing. Really normal and peaceful. Something truly dreamlike, after being subjected to various things happening during that dream.

"Dai-chan..."

The turbulence of gently wafting mist within the lake, blowing forth torrents of breezy wind - cool water droplets. These moments seemingly peaceful, as I sat down, laying my small, brittle body, canopied by a great tree outskirts the lake. She was there, innocently playing, as I watched over her from a distance. I think, she shouted something, indicated by the dialogues written up above. Apparently I'm a bit too lazy to narrate it again...

"You're doing a 'neglect play' on me, aren't you."

"What's with that word!"

Maybe I'm just too busy admiring the view as I daydream about many things, that I didn't notice her coming near me. She mutters out a kind of word which I definitely did not expect. Her childish, pure, mischievous side I've always been looking forward to, was no longer present.

My Cirno...my Cirno...was not that innocent anymore. I wonder, how much further did she venture towards the dark side? Uguuu...I don't want to imagine, I don't want to imagine...

"You said it in your sleep."

"Huh?"

Did I ever said something when I'm out there sleeping? I didn't really remember much of my dreams – maybe very little of it. Quite the parts of it were dark, yeah. Other times it was pleasant. Still, I did not think that a word such as neglect play could ever come out of my mouth whilst doing so.

Wait a minute, did I ever had this kind of...

_Dai-chan..._

_Ahnn..._

_Not there..._

_Stop..._

_No.._

_Don't stop..._

_It feels good..._

_Potato pizza..._

_Cream Bananas..._

_Frozen coconuts..._

_Jabba Jabba..._

"...can you eat a 'neglect play'?"

Ah.

I'm lost in thought yet once again.

"W-what do you mean, Cirno? I t-think you j-just said, d-doing a 'neglect play'? I don't think...umm...y-you're supposed to eat it."

"But you can eat and do meat."

"Do a meat?"

"Beating 'em down, just like Grand Theft Auto."

Am I supposed to laugh on this?

I don't even know what Grand Theft Auto means. Though I think it kinda beats the point to ask her that anyway.

These gloomy feelings struck me one after another. I'm supposed to be happy that I finally got her attention, but for some reason I couldn't really put my finger on – I just reminded myself of that dream I had from who knows when. That smile dissipated into thin air, and I could see Cirno's bright expression began to turn into a some sort worried look.

It made me feel bad, really bad, that she have to go through all this, while on this day, we're just supposed to play around in peace.

I think, while on the surface, I seemed to be the same with most fairies out there – simple and kind of mischievous, there's some aspect of me which further alienates me from the rest.

Wait a minute...supposed to? Did I just said, supposed to?

That's right. We're probably harmless puppets anyway. Living without a care, and eventually will just disappear into nothingness, without being able to question why.

"Dai-chan..."

It hurts.

Really hurts on how she's giving me such a sincere stare, and I was there, thinking about so many bad things. Maybe it's just, that I'm kind of rotten in the heart, and the life, by itself, does not have to be filled with meanings. We're just have to be happy like the rest, like we always do.

"Do you..not like meat?"

It's not that I don't like meat, but I'm just being reluctant about something I could not put my finger on. My thoughts on a wild haze, making me say things uncontrollable.

"I'd rather eat you."

It was such a bold statement, much like a confession of...uhhh...that thing. I'm very embarrassed to say these, much more in front of her.

"...if you ate me, I'd probably die first with nothing left."

Why?

Why did you interpret my sentence in such way? Interpreting things so literally in times like this. You're really going to tear me apart, Cirno.

"Uwaaaaaaaaah! You idiot...you idiot! Why would I do such thing to you!"

Little did I notice back then, that I was hugging her, so hard and tight. Nearly thought that I was going to suffocate her that way. My face buried deeply on her chest; there I sobbed to my hearts' content.

_Dai-chan..._

_If I said I won't come back again.._

_Will you believe me?_

Of course not.

Because I believe.

That you're the strongest.

You definitely will come back.

Xxx

When I woke up, it was dark enough. Not as dark as night, probably somewhere around evening or early night, with the dark orange shimmers within the hatches of the sliding doors. The room was quiet, even more than usual. I scanned my surroundings, my sight still a bit blurry due to waking up just recently. There was Wriggle, Mystia, Rumia sleeping side by side down the futon. It seems that they apparently exhausted themselves while doing something during the time I was asleep. Keine-sensei's probably the one laying them down and tucking them just like their guardian.

Come to think of it...

Where's Cirno?

It truly shocked me, to find out that she's not there on the futon that's laid right beside mine.

It was empty.

_If I said I won't come back again..._

_Will you believe me?_

Did I remember her saying that word even once?

I think not.

It was a premonition, I'm sure of that. Must hurry, I need to find her. Even if I do find her, will it eventually change anything? I am weak, I am powerless. Before I could withstood the courage to reach myself out to her, I slumped down my shoulders, fell over and tripped on the tatami floors.

It hurts. Not the injury I got after I tripped. I blamed my weakness, for not being able to take action. Because I am weak; because from the very start, I'm unable to do anything noteworthy. Not unlike these people.

Even them, these people who had slept over there so peacefully. I believe, they had done much more than what I could muster during my entire lifetime of insignificance.

Wait a minute...

How could they...not notice...her absence, after all? Oh right, guess I'm just off blaming everyone for everything, and pinning the other guilt on me because I couldn't really do anything.

Darkness covered the room. Only a single lantern placed at one corner for illumination. It was neither the fireflies or even an oil lantern, but something magically powered. The lantern's fire doesn't seem to go out, just like it's an immortal flame.

"Mokou-san..." I immediately thought of her as I've saw her abilities during my occasional visit to Eientei moments ago. I was with Cirno and the others at that time, just strolling around as we've basically had nothing much to do. It's practically a holiday.

Now's not the time to be thinking about it. I must look for-

"Rattle...rattle..."

Albeit faint, there was an earthquake occurring. It kind of thrown me off-balance, but still, I'm able to keep my footing. It somehow also brought back the sleepyheads to their own senses. They woke up, kind of dumbfounded, with little to no clarity of what's going on. With a confused tone, they could only mutter my name, asking up hard-to-understand questions, not talking clear enough.

It was not long after, before another quake struck the ground. At first, there was a short pause, and all of us managed to catch our breath, panting bit by bit because the sudden faint quake actually had shocked ourselves. What came after that is a powerful rumble. Thunderous rupture bursting through the night. It was, yeah...

A distortion.

As some people told me later on.

The room shook so violently; the entirety of my vision seems to be mostly blurred by the seismic vibrations. It was just few seconds in, I fell flat on my back with a loud thump. Violent tremors rummaging through the ground, the floor - into my back. Excruciating pain just like having a machine vibrating so violently, adjacent to your skin. There still not counting the impact it had on my back, stinging pain upon impact, along with the tremors which made it like the entirety of your bones would split into pieces at any moment.

"W-what's going on..." said Wriggle, as she slowly and steadily got back on her feet.

She was the one to stand up first after the violent tremor that shook the entire ground had stopped once again. Rubbing the back of her head, along with stretching her arms and legs – seemingly due to the pain caused. I still struggled to get back upon my feet, as the pain was a bit too much for me to gain my footing on such short notice.

"I'm not sure. All I know is, the room's in shambles. Highly unlikely that we're able to spend the night here."

It was a total chaos. With the flooring broke out, the sliding doors to the outside torn apart, and the inside doors apparently wrecked to the point it's not safe anymore going through the house, not to mention some of the planks nearly collapsing and various holes laid here and there along with the aftermath.

There was the scenery of early night could be seen from the inside due to the doors being blown away, so, despite having the lantern being wrecked, and put out of fire due to the earlier violent tremor, we could clearly see it. The fire, I think, practically dies after the lantern was wrecked, which was a good thing than having it crash and further burns the entire house.

Speaking of which...

Mystia and Rumia still laid there on the futon, not budging an inch.

"Zzzzz..."

"Nyoroooonn..."

What the heck? They're actually still asleep the entire time? Oh my goodness gracious.

"Umm..." Wriggle timidly opened up the conversation, and I'm barely able to notice her due to my thoughts being in a haze.

What to do...what to do...

"Didn't they just wake up with that faint tremor earlier? How come they are still sleeping in? Unless my eyes failed me and it's actually just you who was awake." I said that whilst pointing to the two people sleeping in the futon, completely indifferent to our current situation.

She gave me a blank look. It seems like she was a bit slow on the take, to notice the things happening. Though the next moment her eyes glinted sharply; scanning the surroundings upon a glance. It threw me off guard too; rarely ever seen her being serious like that.

"They were awake with me. Your eyes not mistaken." she's back again in her humbly timid way of speech and expression after a moment of bravado.

"Uhh...yeah..."

"Though something hit them on the head during the violent tremor, which caused them to fall asleep again."

Huh...

"Am I supposed to laugh on that?"

"I don't know, maybe you should. I'm just giving my honest explanation. I don't really know, I'm not really smart."

"Well, me neither. I think, we should focus on getting towards a proper shelter for the night. I won't leave my friends alone. We have to search for Cirno too. Now's not safe to be thinking about Eientei and stuff."

Maybe it's my words that were kind of difficult to grasp. I did not understand what to be said because of the flurry of the moment. As she told me to repeat it once again, I simply said:

"That aside, do you have any idea where Cirno might be?"

Xxx

_Cirno..._

Did someone call my name?

Well whatever.

It's time to finish my business over here.

Once before, I've already been beaten up by this thing, but really, I'm just going too easy on him, just for sure. Don't believe me? I am the strongest after all.

"Let's do it."

Clenching my fists upright. I charged at my opponent with full force.

Time to unleash the power of my spellcards and settle the score once and for all.


	7. Episode 1-3

**Episode 1-3 : Resurgence**

Man, it happened around few days ago. Freezing frogs here and there down the lake. So much fun, didn't realize it's already dark out. There was a loud rumble that was really annoying, it created a rupture atop the sky – truly creepy. Totally feels like a fiery eye going to peek itself out, showing things spooky spooky. Silence engulfs the entire place until one moment, there was something truly shiny, burning so bright; with enormous heat seemingly coming out from every pore of it. The heat eventually gets to me – one of the most uncomfortable moments I've ever experienced, somewhat. Like, my soul's going to get eaten, and I couldn't do anything.

I stood quite faraway from the point where the burning thing crashed down into the lake. Rather than drowning, there goes a loud flaming explosion upon impact like it actually hit a solid ground. For the entire time I was watching, there was one point within the lake where it burns continuously, seemingly never going to end. The fire, at first, was just like your original fire, orange adorned with yellow-ish colors. There it shifted colors from red into blue, there it turned so bright white.

The intense burning eventually stopped, dissipating into a flurry of black flames which burns a bit more subtle, yet the flame kept on rising up until it touched the skies. Also, it was that moment where the heat had become so unbearable, even from far away - I eventually ran ahead into the youkai forest. Something inside me screamed for me to run away, fast, quick, without delay.

It was later on, me completely lost with stuff around. Some spooky-like miscreant came down on me, taking me completely off guard. It's more than just going easy, it was a dirty fight, attacking someone from behind like that. I laid there powerless, prone on the ground, with the creature turning its 't say how much the pain, I just – yeah – no pain at all – it's not like it was hurting so much really. I was just, like, completely unprepared you know.

The creature was, as big as an adult human. Shaped like a bulky fire mountain, yet it also let out annoying laughters which angered me. Just to get even for bringing me down like that, I fired up the flurry of icicle spikes, yet I missed the shot. At first, I didn't think such a bulky-looking creature could dodge my perfectly-timed icicle danmaku shots, flying in such a high speed on top of that. The creature turned around with anger, and with its own massive fists – it eventually sent me unconscious. There was no pain to be felt, it was, yeah, just like a loud 'blip' inside your head and all of sudden you're off to somewhere else.

That next moment, I find myself sleeping in Keine-sensei's house, all curled up within a futon, with people nursing me over and over. I can't even move my entire body, I wonder what kind of thing actually happened to me?

They said:

"You've looked like you've just got the worst nightmare last night, and the next moment you totally look like you're just going to leave us. That would be very...very sad, but we're glad that you're still here with us."

I realized again, it was too lucid to be a dream, and it was also too strange to be a reality. Back then, I also remembered at the same time, at the same moment, I was in Keine-sensei's house. Both me and the others playing cards and such – I always lose, so the game eventually gets boring and I'm out quickly. I got to sleep earlier with my mind completely being on haze, and that's probably where it all began.

I didn't remember much about what happened during the time they were nursing me. I don't know what actually happened out there, what kind of things going on. What I knew was : a stone, with a kind of ancient writing engraved within it. The written letters emitted a blue light. It was one night, some people came in, rumbling footsteps down the room at night. Dai-chan wasn't there somehow. They gave me this stone, which reacts to the touch of my skin.

I felt really weak, unable to lift even a finger, seemingly endless pain seems to break me apart. Yet, I'm able to touch the stone, with its chilling warmth making the pain somehow bearable, and somehow, made me even stronger than I was before. I've had the feel, that I would get my answer if I ever came back there, towards the Misty Lake. The sooner, the better.

The wait seems so long, and so boring. Me and my usually energetic self, copped up in a room like this. There's people around, I couldn't really understand what they're saying. Their words seems to be distorted, and my sight completely in a haze, still i'm able to slightly discern their features. It was Dai-chan; it was Rumia; it was Wriggle; it was Keine-sensei; it was that stupid flamingo burning with hippie pants – still, she's a cool person who helped me out at times, easy to talk with too.

Argued sometimes whether a popsicle or roasted marshmallows are better. I opted for frozen frogs with dim sum and frozen coconuts. She opted for Houraisan Kaguya's burning head on potato stew. Keine-sensei just wanted some hot tea, with dumplings made out of yukkuri. Rumia voted for all of them because she's just plain hungry. Wriggle wants to go home. Dai-chan simply just stood there at one corner, did not seem to care. Where's the popsicle and roasted marshmallows? We ate both of them already, so it was already overruled from the start. It's nice having some pointless arguments for the sake of being pointless.

Even if I couldn't lift a finger, and could only fake a smile. Here's one thing which occurs to me right now – I'm finally able to think. Have some time to think, and think things through within the last few days. The memories right over there so bright, so vividly flashing by one and one.

Within these days, I kept replaying them over and over. It was just like, I'm visiting the past, reminiscing about the moments flashing by, looking at it through a time machine or something. Somehow, I could be a part of it, sometimes I could act like an observer who looks at her own past. Sometimes, I thought of some ways I could change the past, to alter it, because it was truly boring just lying there without doing something. But that's another different story.

I recalled the times went by over and over again. I've challenged the shrine maiden, Hakurei Reimu, in a danmaku duel. I've always been on the losing side. Reminisce about the way we fought. How it hurts to finally had my whole body slumped down the ground, without being able to lift a finger against her.

The fight, which happened long time ago, still burned into my mind. I recalled, so vividly, the patterns of her spellcards. How many bullets are fired at one time - it eventually moved based upon a certain pattern, and how am I supposed to keep dodging it and shooting at her until her spell was eventually broken away. How am I supposed to fix my position so I should be safe from continuously getting beat up by her violent danmakus.

There's the shape, somewhat like a shikigami paper, rustling about, leaving almost no room for me to dodge – the Maiden's Capricio – Dream Battle. Kept on replaying the pattern, envisioning myself dodging it, eventually failed a lot of times. Then I realized that I could alter it in some ways. Slowing down the speed, making the gap larger, until it becomes a definite piece of cake to dodge.

They say, there's one deficiency within me which makes me a lot weaker than what I am supposed to be. There's probably this thing within me, which made me see a lot more bullets than the actual number; making it much harder for me to dodge the bullets than everyone else. I kind of, well, you know, trained so hard, much harder than everyone, so I could eventually dodge everything quickly, swiftly, and elegantly – like that shrine maiden. Disappearing within sight, only to appear on the other side, outside my reach, all of sudden.

Even though I may got the handicap after all, it won't stop me from becoming who I want to be. As I always proclaimed to everyone.

"The Strongest."

Kept on practicing within my mind, kept on as I dreamed, slept, tucked tightly down the futon, within the world of my own, imagery within the visage I sculpted. Controlling out the flow until I'm up to par against her usual form. It doesn't hurt anymore, it doesn't make me cringe in fear due to the stupendous amount of bullets all around. I kept on sliding and pushing through within my designated target. Improving my aim as I go and went by. I kept at it, on and on, until I beat her spellcards one by one. Maneuvering much better, much faster; deadly twists and turns which disorients her very aim, disrupting her patterns.

The stage within the moments where the Lunar Moon went wild with blood red colors. It was the bamboo forest within Eientei. One certain moment, one time in history where an incident has been solved. It was the moment of the Imperishable Night. The fight eventually took the more intense twists and turns within my mind, whether it was voluntarily something I imagined, or it was something else happening outside my own control. Maybe, it's just within my thoughts and the scenery I altered, imagined, thus envisioned.

Nevertheless, I won.

I beat her.

For the first time, and probably the last time I've ever imagined with such vibrant and vivid colors – that I actually beat the shrine maiden – Hakurei Reimu – within the danmaku battle she's always excelled at. Even if it's within my own mind only, I had just beaten her, through a tough and intense fight.

The darkness within the forest finally come to its end. With the light and brightness finally replaced the grim and morbid scenery of the bloodlust night. I stood there tall, canopied by the magnificently tall bamboo trees. Standing atop the moist soil where moss and green grasses grew all along, with various small rocks along the way, with the larger boulders on one side. The ambience of nature began with the morning songbird, there it eventually followed up by the ensemble of another critter. Hakurei Reimu stood there, in front of me, with clothes tattered a bit, wearing a mischievous smile.

She said, "You did great, in turn, I'll make you feel even better. It was nice."

I kind of felt dumbfounded seeing her being so friendly like that. Yeah, I think, it was, kind of empowering. Like, a surge of power had been bestowed upon me as the fleeting moment went by. There was a clearing where Reimu stood up, as I followed her by, even though I'm basically unsure with her intentions.

She gave me a glyph stone; it glinted with a shimmeringly bright crimson. Surge of power and vitality fills me up as my hand traced against the surface, in addition of the alleviating warmth of the sunlight shining down upon me from the clearing. Within few moments I touched the stone, so bright becomes the illumination, I reflexively put my hands atop my face, covering it with both hands to prevent my eyes being struck dizzy by the piercing lights. She simply laughed, giggled, chuckle, as my depth lucid visions of dreams fade to its predestined abyss.

Xxx

There came by another light, and I finally able to move my whole body. So clear, so bright the vision. Another new beginning, being reborn once more. I woke up from my bed; it was that time where it wasn't late at night, but all the others had slept in the same room as mine. Beside me, there's Dai-chan. Her cute sleeping face ignited something inside me. A kind of warmth, different from the sun, from all the warmth I felt before. It was truly mysterious.

I traced her forehead, smelled her hair. Sweet, so adorable scent wafted to me, filling me up, it eventually made me lost control.

"Cirno..."

"!"

She called my name, with her defenseless pose just like that. I want to kiss her lips and maybe do something else, but that wouldn't be right – I think. The ritual would start by throwing frozen cocunuts into each other faces and making eleven hundred yukkuri sing perverted songs in addition of singing one hundred nursery rhymes while riding a doorstop.

I was supposed to put my tongue in, but she took the initiative first by licking my nose. I responded by licking her nose too, that would be mandatory.

Of course, that didn't happen. I simply just said to her as I woke up:

"Me will be back soon, there's some business me hafta finish.."

Thinking back then, Dai-chan always filled a special place in my heart. Those secluded attitude which made me felt thoroughly at home with her.

What do I think about her?

I dunno.

Probably more than just friends, I think.

Opening up the sliding doors carefully, I went up towards the Misty Lake. Promising her I'd be back soon. That this thing will end up rather quickly like some usual errand, and we could finally play around again.


	8. Episode 1-4

**Episode 1-4 : Chaos**

"Ugh...w-what's goin' on..."

Back at the human village and halfway through, I could still fly smoothly. Now, during this point, it feels like there's a thick array of barriers along, greatly blocking the flow of air which made myself able to swiftly glide through the air. Not only that, there's a heavy pressure on my chest during that halfway point – it gets even stronger as the time goes. The more I marched onwards the designated place, the more my chest keeps on thumping. It was so intense to the point my heart's gonna explode.

Unable to keep up my balance and momentum any longer, I crashed down during my flight. It was somewhere near the Misty Lake, my designated location, where I fell face flat to the ground. There was this disgusting, putrid smell, which drags me back up on my feet quickly enough. It was even worse than the scent of smelly socks down the laundromat. Yeah, I smelled it a few times out of curiosity, huh.

It really hurts, the feel after falling, yet I noticed the scent first. The smell was definitely a total turn off, and since I fell during my flight alot, I kind of forgotten about the pain moments after. It just doesn't hurt that much anymore. I checked on my feet, there were a few scratches. Just a minor, it doesn't even bleed – unlike the last time and time before that. My head, arms and my back were also alright. A bit of stinging pain here and there but I should still able to move around without any problems.

Anyway, someone as tough as me could have these scratches heal and disappear like it's never been there in the first place. As long as nobody's watching, I could pretend that I never actually fell.

Sometimes when I fell, someone mentioned a severe bleeding out and at other occasions, I eventually collapsed due to blood loss. That was some victorious triumph, silly me – ahahahaha..

Something fishy was definitely going on, methinks. It's no big deal for me to figure out, as expected of me. Let me explain : I knew this place just like an everyday playground, because it was my everyday playground. Okay, that aside, I knew full well that this isn't the usual place I played. There's a thing or two, maybe more stuff which makes this place change, towards something unpleasant.

Besides the smell, which I really want to complain about, and the feel of rotten ground, where something spooky seems to reek within, there's another thing which brought a reminiscent shock - the black smoke. It kept on rising; fluttering within the evening sky, and from the same direction, hideous roars of some beast creature rampages through the area. There was still the forest, bit blighted and corrupted as it seems. There's still a bit of hospitality, which makes it easier to travel through it than walking on the dead grounds.

No, I prefer to recklessly charge in, since I'm the strongest after all. But yeah, I felt really unpleasant, I wanna throw up. Still, the feel of grasses and vegetations beside me, albeit rotten to some extent, brought about a sense of relief. That I could somehow manage to get through this.

Snooping around the bushes and trees, there's a thing inside me which screams for escape. As brave as I am, I felt like I'm going to face something even bigger than myself. But yeah, I've already faced many insane opponents before. it's just a mere cowardly instinct, just ignore it as you walk by, keep on pushing forward. It's too much of an inconvenience to fly back anyway. I felt too much drained to fly at this point. The barrier-like thing was still there, and it still restricts my movement even right here. Though the effect was much lesser, and I could still maneuver through my path without hassle.

"Swoooooossshhh..."

The wind was blowing out rather violently during that time. With the bushes continuously moving, and the trees started shaking. Various things were floating out in the sky. No, it wasn't just the usual violent wind. It was like – a vortex. A cyclone which reeks strongly of death, along with other kinds of negative, self-defeating emotions. I felt that within me, the intense desire of hate, as I've drawn myself near the source. The homely feel I've sensed before - it was all gone.

"You can't do that, from the very start, you've always been unable to do anything."

What was that voice? It speaks within me, and no matter how much I tried to shut things off, the voice grew even louder and louder. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"The strongest, huh? Don't make us laugh. Show us firsthand with a display of power, not just bunch of petty words."

Shut up.

I kept on ignoring the voices as I trailed by the bushes. The voice had eventually stopped, somehow. There's still faint mocking whispers all around, at the scenery, and inside my head, but as I tried to shut it off, it eventually faded away. Eerie screams could still be heard within the forest, and I've reached the peak of this unpleasant surge as the Misty Lake came upon my view. There's something floating amidst the air, with the vortex of wind blowing came to my sight. The spectacle so shocking. It wasn't just a mere object that's been sucked in, it was:

Little children, few of them. Being sucked in by the faintly formed vortex circling a certain point within the lake. Slowly, but surely, they went inside a crater-like object in midst of the lake. It was completely covered by thick black smokes I've seen moments ago. The circling motion of the vortex made the black smoke twirl and curled by like a patch of black, fluid clothing being rolled in and stretched out.

As the first children went inside the crater, there was a loud rumble, loud explosion. The entirety of the ground shook, and the thunderous roar of a beast resounded so clearly, so vividly, and it brought upon a nightmarish feel.

"What...on...earth..." I exhaled as the words came out inside my mouth; I was trembling, frozen in place as I watched the entire thing from within the bushes.

So, it was the source of the unpleasant rumble I've heard every night. Only this time, as I've watched from close-by, it was more than just violent. There's one thing which occurs to me as I see. The bodies of the children were somehow translucent, could it be, that the vortex was carrying the form of their souls, while letting their bodies decay? I don't know much about the souls thing, Dai-chan might knew better.

Two children; three children, more of them keeps on being sucked in.

Xxx

Meanwhile...

It was moments after Cirno had left the human village. Kamishirasawa Keine went back to her home after finishing her daily tasks. Taking care of the village and helping out the others in need. She eventually needs to recuperate somewhat. Since the school was called out due to the recent distortion going, she was filled with distress. Back on the relief site or something, where the victims had been nursed and treated, she helped the others and taught the children a bit, though things did not feel the same as ever.

She reached out towards the cupboard, brought some bottles of sake, and started to drink to her hearts' content down the dining table, sitting with her legs still firmly crossed. Unlike Mokou, she pretty much had a low tolerance of alcohol. Within few small cups of sake poured in, she eventually went drunk.

"Why...mush...ishh...happen...like...this..."

Her way of speech was slurry and wholly disorganized, a bit delirious even. You may say, due to this disruption going on, along with the accumulated stress, ultimately had made her act out of her own usual character. She pounded the table a few times, not so violently as able to wake up the kids who were sleeping at the room nearby. At moments like these, she still kept her composure.

"Must...take care...the...childen."

It wasn't that her task was finished just like that. The people in the village eventually thought, she was overworking herself, and told her to go home to rest. Seeing her own exhausted self wasn't going to help their spirits improve; it was the other way around. She rejected many times, but eventually realized that, even she has her own limits, being subjected to various grief happenings.

Children had died without any figurable cause other than the sudden deterioration of health due to the distortion happening. The innocent children, whom she was used to nurture and brought up. It's just, like a parent starting to lose their kids one by one. It was followed with the cries of their parents, the entire village was filled with grief. The cry that wasn't going to end anytime soon. The rest of them who were alive, had their health deteriorate, and these innocent smiles fade away, like the lights flickering in and about, into utter nothingness.

There seemingly was no hope present, only a glimmer of faith and belief, that everything's going to be alright in the end.

She tried to get up, but she felt utterly powerless, even her feet won't budge an inch. There's still the determination of her, to save what's left, even if it means sacrificing herself. As she tried her hardest to stand up, her balance eventually staggered; she fell down to the ground, a stinging pain rambles about on her feet, making about excruciating pain as she tried to move it around.

She turned her body face flat, and with her hands, she began to hopelessly crawl down the floor. What was that? Why did this kept on happening? She have no idea. No – it was clear enough that she knew everything about the history. Yet, this kind of thing was something which never occurs before, at least, not even towards this extent. There must be a step forward, outside the comfort zone. It was truly a hopeless moment where she slowly crawled the ground; cursing herself for her lack of power.

It wasn't her fault that this happen. It wasn't anyone's fault. It happens because it simply happens. Nothing will be solved by merely placing the blame on everything. She understood that full well. Still, things was always easier to be said than done.

The room was quiet, only silent weeping resounds and the faint blowing of wind which blew back and forth across. It was dark and gloomy enough, the place to wallow in seclusion, to crawl around and hide. Yet, the time will eventually come where the light will purvey, and pierce through the infinite darkness that unfurl within the brink of uneasiness.

"Keine, you must fight."

It wasn't her voice which comes afterwards. Maybe, it was clear that she did not think of this occurence as real, since she realized that she was drunk. The entire dark room was enveloped in a blue, shimmering light. Once dim enough for oneself not to realize, later it grew bright enough to make every drunk person over here sober up to some extent – in this case, one drunk teacher.

Nobody truly knows the reason behind this turn of events, nobody knows. Could be an illusion, as Keine-sensei herself thought, as she saw the blue light condense into one point. Revealing a certain form as the light dissipates, and the existence came to view. It was fluffy; it was roundish; it was peachy-like; it was bouncy.

It was...

Sukusuku Hakutaku.

Also known as Shukus.

The blue and white countours of its body shines within the dark, and its fluffy fur was begging for someone to hug and caress it.

"Nyuuuuuuu..." so the creature finally let out a cute, fluffy voice, and it gave out a reassuring feeling to everyone nearby.

What will this fluffy creature do, facing Keine-sensei in her current state?

It simply bounces around the room, with Keine-sensei completely perplexed as to whatever was going on. It finally landed on her back, and rested its body on it. The evening continues on like that, nobody was sure what's going on, but yeah. Something inside the creature was igniting her hopes, making her feel better.

Not long after, the creature sat in her lap. She's finally able to sit upright. She somehow wandered, could this be a miracle of some sort?

At the very least, she knew one thing:

The distortion needs to be stopped somehow. This world doesn't want any more smiles and happiness to be taken away from them.

Xxx

The mischievous ice fairy, Cirno, watches from between the bushes, all of this madness happening. Many more children were taken inside the crater; seemingly never will be coming out. Rumbling tremors and thundering roars filled the entire scenery. Getting more and more intense as the time goes. It was a wonder of miracle, why she was still able to survive. She doesn't realize it at all, but all the time she went flying towards the designated place, the blue glyph stone hung around her neck was glowing the entire time.

There was a protective barrier around her, faint as thin air, which she herself won't be able to notice. So faint blue in color, and all that was on her mind: resolving things once and for all. She learned this kind of determination from the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, whom she lost to a lot, and from the experience of going against her again within the dream, the ice fairy had somehow straightened herself up in another way.

What she needs to do was to take the last step. One time after another, she wonders about what could she do at a time like this. She probably knew the answer already, but something inside her head was preventing the answer to come. It was out of fear, a kind of fear about to acknowledge things within, that's been waiting to break out at any moment.

The vortex eventually stopped, and no more children came after the last one. It was later on, the black smoke eventually went back inside the crater, just like it's been sucked in by a vacuum. Something's accumulating down the depths, that's to be sure. Silence engulfs the entire scenery for a long while, Cirno let out a sigh of relief. There's still things to wonder, things to figure out, on how will she save the children, and how will the incident will be resolved.

Or maybe...it's too early to let out a sigh of relief just yet.

Not long after, violent tremors shook the entire area.

It was...unlike anything ever happened before.


End file.
